1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to sunscreen compositions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to sunscreen compositions having a relatively high amount of alcohol while still retaining one or more favorable viscosity properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of sunscreen compositions, a rheology modifier or thickener can be used to achieve a desired viscosity. Alcohols, however, particularly ethyl alcohol, can interfere with the viscosity-boosting mechanisms employed by most rheology modifiers. In sunscreen compositions, it can thus be very difficult to use an alcohol, since the composition will be thin, and not provide adequate coverage or UVA/UVB protection to a user.
The present disclosure provides a composition that addresses these deficiencies.